


victory's contagious

by stilesplusderek



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Innocent Louis, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, for sure, hes just in there if you look hard enough, nialls name isn't even mentioned I don't think, um it's mainly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesplusderek/pseuds/stilesplusderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know that doesn't even make sense, right?" Louis gave him a look and Harry kissed him again anyway, mainly so the older boy would stop looking at him like that.</p><p>or</p><p>louis is crazy innocent and harry just wants to ruin him</p>
            </blockquote>





	victory's contagious

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as apart of the bottomlouislibrary fic exchange and it's finally done!!!!! I changed it a bit but kept the idea soooooo
> 
> Prompt (tennieldreams): but there's this one thing I really wanna see and It's Louis riding Harry and he's not too experienced and maybe Harry is? And like Louis is so overwhelmed and it's really good for him and when he comes he's shaking all over and it's way too much and he kinda loses it a bit and after he's so embarrassed about it and Harry has to tell him it's ok and cute fluffyness etc. Also there was this post going around about 16 year old Harry and 21 year old Louis so younger!harry would be cool, maybe you could make it high school au to fit that in? Like popular, younger Harry and shy, older Louis?

Louis worked at a little coffee shop to support himself through university. It was a nice little shop, just a few blocks from the local high school that brought in a couple customers after school finished in the afternoons. He loved working there most of the time because it was mainly very quiet, with just a few people reading books. But some afternoons, a group of girls would come in making heaps of noise, which made Louis nervous and even more shy than usual. Some of the older girls would try and flirt with Louis from time to time and he just hated it. He just wanted them to leave him alone because he just wasn't into the whole loud thing and well, girls in general. But really, apart from that, his job was great.

On just a simple Wednesday afternoon, he was just working at the coffee shop (or rather sitting at a table, reading one of the many books that laid around the little store) and he heard the bell ring in the distance halfway through the 3rd chapter of this book and sighed, hoping this afternoon was going to be quiet. After 10 minutes, he knew the group of noisy girls weren't going to show up, because they were always in early. He served a few quiet students who just sat down with their coffees and either studied or went on their laptops. 

Louis sat back down with his book and read for a bit before he heard a loud group going past the shop. He looked up and frowned in confusion at this group. There were only about 6 of them and he had never seen any of these boys before. They were wearing the school uniform of the school just down the road, but with sport jackets over the top. They looked like jocks. Louis just hoped with all his might that they didn't come into the shop, but as he was doing that, they entered. Louis scrambled up and behind the counter, forgetting to look at what page of the book he was on. He felt so intimidated by these guys because he was so tiny and not anything like these dudes. 

"Harry, why'd you even bring us here? Don't even like coffee." The obviously fake blond grumbled. 

"Gemma said there was some really good snacks here. Doesn't hurt to try." The guy that must be Harry replied. Louis had never heard the name Gemma said by anyone, so she must've been one of the couple students that were quiet and in their own world. 

Harry looked over at Louis and smirked before walking over and leaning onto the counter, his non-existent ass sticking out. "Hey cutie, what's your best treat?" He asked in a deep voice. Louis pushed his glasses up his nose and stuttered over the specials. Harry hummed slightly as he pretended to think about those before shaking his head.

"So you're not on the specials sweetheart? Ah, no matter, I'll be fine taking you for full price. You're worth every cent." Harry stood up and reached over the counter to grab the small boy's arm. 

"I-I'm not for- y-you can't just- cant just say that-" Louis stuttered out, his face gone a similar colour to a tomato. 

"So..." Harry glanced at Louis' name badge quickly, "Louis, what I'm hearing is that you don't bat for my team? Please tell me I'm wrong though sweet cheeks." 

"I am- I'm into boys-" Louis looked down at his little feet and played with the pen on the counter. 

"You are huh? Perfect. Does that mean I can get your number?" Harry smirked. Louis spluttered and shook his head, blushing even more, if possible. 

"N-no thanks- I-I'm fine" Louis mumbled, "would you like to buy something?" He asked, looking at the counter. 

Harry just shrugged and slid a piece of paper onto the counter top. "Call me, cutie" he whispered before walking out with his friends. Louis shakily picked up the piece of paper off the counter and pushed it into his pocket. He went and sat back at the table with his book and slowly looked for his page. He eventually did find the page and continued reading. But he was just so distracted, the piece of paper burning a hole in his pocket. So he fished it out, along with his phone, and texted Harry.

'I'll take up that offer of a date with you.'

~

Louis had reasoned it out with Harry of where they should go on their date because he just did not like Harry's ideas. They all involved somewhere crowded and noisy and he just did not want to step outside his comfort zone. Harry wanted to show this pretty boy off on the other hand, but lost this fight, giving in to what Louis wanted.

They met up in Louis' little flat to watch a movie and have dinner, because Louis didn't want to go to the cinemas then a restaurant. "Oh, hi there Harry" Louis said softly as he answered the door. They had texted quite a bit now, Louis trying to get to know him better. Louis had found out that Harry was definitely underage and had only 1 sibling. Louis tried not to text while on the job because that also meant Harry was breaking rules at school.

Harry gave him a small smile and entered the small apartment. "Nice place. Alone?" He asked. 

"Yeah I'm alone, but that doesn't mean yes to 'funny business'" Louis told him quietly before anything else, not wanting to even get too cuddly tonight. 

Harry laughed and shook his head. "I know. Sweet little Louis wants to stay innocent." Louis spluttered and blushed. "Harry- it's- no no-" Harry smirked and stepped into his apartment.

"Did you prepare popcorn and soft drink for the movie?" Harry asked and walked towards where he could see the living room was. Louis shut the front door and quickly followed him. 

"Yeah I did- its in the kitchen." He rushed to the kitchen and grabbed the cans of soft drink and popcorn. He waddled with all stuff towards the living room. "Here's the stuff..." He places it on the coffee table and goes to his tv cabinet and pulls out some movies. "W-which one?" He mutters to Harry as he tries to choose himself.  
"I-I have Easy A- it's a really good movie I swear-" Louis rambled nervously, hoping Harry likes the choice.

"I like that one, put it on babe." Harry impished and watched Louis fumble around with the out-dated DVD player  
"P-please don't call me b-babe." He stuttered out and sat on the opposite side of the couch to Harry, but Harry just shuffled closer to him.

"I sat here for a reason." Louis looked from the tv to Harry. 

"And I moved over here for a reason." The younger boy retorted and snaked an arm around Louis' neck. Louis kept staring at him silently, trying to look intimidating, but instead looked like a mad kitten (According to Harry anyway). Harry didn't make anymore moves on Louis until the end of the movie. Louis had been silent the whole time and Harry had to admit that it was kinda scary. 

Harry nipped on the shell of Louis' ear, and Louis literally jumped. Louis glared up at Harry, who just shrugged and kept nibbling. 

"D-do you have to?" Louis squeaked and Harry pecked his cheek.

"Course darling." Harry just shrugged.

"Don't call me that- Actually get out- I don't want you here anymore" Louis stood up and pointed at the door. "I swear to god... Why did I even let you in here? I knew you were a d-" Louis was cut off by Harry kissing him. "What the hell?! You cant just kiss me!" Louis yells, not knowing he could even be this loud.

"I can if I think you're cute when you're angry" Harry grinned, hoping Louis wouldn't kick him out. Louis' face softened only very slightly.

"Did you say I looked cute?" He looked at the ground and mumbled.

"Well I'm pretty sure I did. But to make sure I should kiss you again to make sure." Louis shook his head.

"You know that doesn't even make sense, right?" Louis gave him a look and Harry kissed him again anyway, mainly so the older boy would stop looking at him like that. Louis wasn't as shocked this time, but was still mad at Harry for doing it again. But then again Louis did sit back down on his couch, Harry sitting down next to him of course, and let Harry kiss him more. Yeah sure, he did want to yell at Harry and kick him up the ass and tell him to leave, but he shamefully had to admit that Harry was a good kisser (but louis had never been kissed before so maybe there was better) (louis didn't care at the moment).

The younger boy pulled his lips away from Louis' and rolled his eyes before telling Louis that he /kinda/ had to kiss back and Louis blushed and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "R-right I knew that" He mumbled before Harry kissed him again, Louis trying hard to kiss him back. Harry tried not to laugh at him because he could tell that he hadn't been kissed before but Louis wasn't really that good. 

Louis pulled back panting and Harry let out a breathy laugh. "You drove me crazy when I met you in that coffee shop you know. So innocent- well you still are. But yet I wanted you to ride me until your glasses fell off." He admitted and Louis' eyes widened.

"R-ride you?" Louis squeaked out, again. "Harry I cant-" 

"But your body is just- and I just want to ruin you. Please let me." Harry explained badly and kissed Louis again. Louis pulled away from him and shook his head. "But..."

"I'll take care of you I promise" Harry pouted, hoping that will help him. 

"Fine, I'll ride you." He muttered and Harry beamed. He laid Louis across the sofa and grinded on him gently, making Louis let out delicious little moans that drove him even crazier.

"Show me to the bedroom." Harry let Louis lead him and laid on the bed. "Ever fingered yourself baby cakes?" Louis blushed and shook his head. "Oh so I'll need to be extra fragile with you? I can do that."

Harry grabbed a lube sachet out of his trouser pocket and Louis frowned at him. "It's just in case, I swear. This wasn't meant to happen to be honest." Louis just nodded and stripped in front of Harry slowly and laid on his stomach. 

"Is this a good position?" He asks quietly and Harry is kind of in shock that Louis just stripped for him without even being asked to. And also because Louis' body is amazing. He massaged Louis' sinful ass for a moment before answering him and starting to finger the fragile boy. 

Harry took extra care of him, going very slowly. He rubbed Louis' back slowly as he added a second finger into him after ages of just one.

Louis did not know why he was doing this. He did kind of want to ride Harry because Harry was so hot and wow he wanted to be so good for him. But at the same he was so scared and it hurt at just two fingers. Louis stressed out a bit but didn't show it, wanting to keep Harry going. 

"Is it getting better?" Harry asked, two fingers in Louis' bum. Louis shook his head silently and Harry just rubbed his back more to soothe him. It took over 15 minutes to get Louis to relax and get opened enough for three fingers. Louis hissed as the last finger entered him, but Harry relaxed him down again and got him all prepped. 

"I'm ready" Louis whispered and Harry pulled his fingers out of Louis.

"Are you sure?" The young boy asked, making sure he was actually ready for this. Louis nodded and Harry pulled his fingers out of him. Louis sat up and watched Harry strip his fucking tight ass clothes off. Harry laid on the bed yet again and used the rest of the lube on his cock, making sure it was definitely slicked up up enough for Louis. The shy boy straddled Harry slowly and grabbed Harry's cock, rubbing his slowly. 

"Sweetheart don't- I'll do it. All you have to do is sink onto it." Louis nodded and Harry guided the tip to Louis' hole. Louis did as Harry said and sunk down slowly, eyes squeezed shut. He took little breaths, concentrating hard on going slow. He finally sunk completely down and finally opened his eyes and looked at Harry. 

"I did it" he breathed before Harry bucked up into him gently. Louis gasped and rested his small hands on Harry's chest. "It's so-" he can barely make out any words before Harry bucked up again, making Louis need to push up his glasses. 

"Wait I wanna ride" Louis planted his feet on the bed and lifted himself up slowly before dropping quickly and moaning out loud. He frightened himself a bit when he moaned but did it again until he was going at a reasonable pace. Louis let out little whines and moans as he bounced on Harry's cock, constantly pushing up his glasses.

"Yes baby you sound so nice. Doing so well" Harry praised and holds his waist. Louis let out another loud moan and rode him harder, bouncing on him like such a good boy. 

"I need to-" Louis' cock spurted little white ribbons messily over Harry's chest and he stopped. "Oh my god I'm sorry" he apologised quickly but Harry shook his head and fucked up into Louis, needing to get his high.

Louis gasped as he felt Harry fill him up with his hot cum and got off of his cock. "Woah" he breathed, collapsing next to Harry in a daze. 

"I take you liked it sweetheart?"

"Don't call me sweetheart" he muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comment???? thank you (tumblr is wrckedlou)


End file.
